


The Unconventional

by redlightgreenlight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Corsetry, Dating, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Latex, M/M, Masturbation, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Realistic bdsm, Rope Bondage, Sexting, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightgreenlight/pseuds/redlightgreenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's been in the scene for a while. He knows the ropes, the chains, the latex. It's familiar to him, he feels relaxed with it. It's just a shame he can't find a partner willing to experiment with him. After a hard day at work, Ryan's greeted with a message from TheBrownMan. A friendship blossoms between the two, and with it comes trials and tribulations they must overcome as they navigate their way through their friends, kinks, and bondage.</p>
<p>(A realistic, slow build, BDSM fic. Will end with multiple relationships.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfic I've written for this community, so I hope you all enjoy it? I wanted to take a realistic and healthy look at the BDSM scene and... Well... Put my own experiences down on paper, haha. This is only the prologue, and I hope there'll be much more than this. 
> 
> I will be updating the tags as I go along, and any TW will be put at the beginning in the notes. Any comments/feedback are appreciated! Thank you!

Ryan's day ended like most of his days -- sat at his desk with an empty Word document open on his laptop. He watched the cursor icon blink in and out of existence.

_Fuckin' thing is taunting me._

He leaned back, stretched his legs and back, joints making a satisfying _pop!_ sound every so often. Ryan huffed out a sigh when he saw the clock to his right. 5:45pm. Ray would be back soon.

Years later, and here he was. _Just write it,_ Ryan recalled them all saying. _Write about your undying love and all that shit. Don't spare the gory details. Or the leather cuffs._

Ryan could write fantasy. He could write about dragons and mystic lands. Prophecies that needed to be fulfilled, villains to be slain, hearts to be won. Reality? Reality is where he struggled - He had no goddamn clue how to put his experiences on paper.

His friends had been more than happy to provide outsider perspectives; Geoff had practically jumped at the opportunity to fill in any holes Ryan had over the past couple of years.

They had even agreed for Ryan to use their names, much to his surprise.

“ _Maybe not,”_ he'd decided, extinguishing that idea before it truly caught.

He sat back and wondered. Would yet another book about Queer men be successful? How about a book about S&M? _Maybe the “Gays and S &M” market isn't as saturated as I think. _ He laughed out loud to himself at that. _Yeah, right._

No, he had to write this. Ryan's friends were waiting eagerly for his interpretation of their story. But how to write it? This ever-expanding, ever-changing relationship. How could he write the brilliant successes and the dismal failures. Summarising their unconventional relationship would be an achievement in itself.

To Ryan, this wasn't even a piece of fiction. It didn't have a plot or moral dilemmas. No heroes or villains. Just him, Ray, and their little group of misfits. He had to write this.

_Let it flow. Don't worry about editing, fix everything later._ Ryan bit his lip. _Let's write._

 

~*~

 

We are the result of our experiences which we can only see in hindsight. Ryan wasn't born a naturally Dominant person. He wasn't born with knot-tying skills, or able to pick someone apart to find out what made them tick from an early age. If Ryan were to place a bet on the beginning, he would've bet on one night he broke the parental locks on the cable channels out of curiosity.

He saw far too much latex and skin, hurriedly switched the TV off, and strode off to bed – shame ridden - with an uncomfortable hard-on between his legs that he'd have to deal with before he slept.

It was during his college years people began to take notice. With a larger build, blonde hair, and a slender face, there was little-to-no effort needed to find a body to warm his bed. It was his tastes that would chase them away sooner or later. Most people found Ryan too dominant, too smart, too nerdy. He often found them too closed-minded, or too stubborn.

Admittedly, Michael had shaped his expectations of what he wanted in a partner, but he had to move on. After that, he gave up on others and buried himself into his studies. Ryan's just happy he didn't move on too far and he knows Michael's in good hands.

As a new Graduate, he found a job involving information systems security at a bank centered in Austin. Gradually, he resigned himself to the online world – Discussing fantasies and ideas with others on various websites and forums. Ryan had logged on after a particularly stressful day, muscles bunching into knots and a crick in his neck. He entered his inbox and began sorting through the messages that had accumulated.

 

_**KerbalGunnerz:** _ Please let me worship you.  
**_Beard0:_ ** Ever thought of being a switch? ;)  
_**xxShadlez:** _ Can you be my Daddy?!

 

As he slowly ticked each message for deletion, he contemplated whether to just cancel his accounts and resign himself to a spinster until death.

_Can men even be spinsters? Guess I'll be the f--_

Ryan's train of thought stuttered.

 

_**TheBrownMan:** _ this is sort of out of left-field but I saw your comment on that picture, the one with the redhead chick with the gag? and the nipple piercings? how was that unsafe? dont take this as a dick move, i'm totally just wondering  
also, you're a halo fan? hell yeah!

 

Ryan sat in awe. This person's asking him a legitimate question, asking for his perspective and inviting discussion. He quickly clicked on the person's username and looked at their profile. Male, bisexual, sub, early 20s (Ryan winced at the age difference) and local to Austin.

He scrolled to find a gallery of lightly tanned skin bound by leather and rope, pink lips spread around a breathable gag, each image conjuring a new mental image of this man. Ryan struggled to stop imagining himself involved.

Clicking back, he prepared to write his reply to the man.

 

**TheVagabondage:** Hi there! I'll be happy to explain how that set-up is dangerous – She used slip knots to bind her wrists. It can cut off blood flow and cause nerve damage, so I really hope she wasn't alone otherwise that could've gone to hell in a handbasket quickly. If you're a fan of ropes, I could show you some decent resources?  
You play Halo? We should play a deathmatch, see if you can beat the mighty and powerful Vagabond ;)

 

They exchanged messages back and forth. Ryan found out TheBrownMan's name was Ray, he was a student at University of Texas studying Electrical Engineering, and their conversations ranged from the godawful traffic in Austin to the list of kinks and fetishes he was curious to try. Turns out Ryan isn't as good at Halo as he thought, with Ray practically crushing him in every match. Messages turned to emails, emails turned to texts.

Ryan had been relaxing, watching a dull documentary when Ray had asked him about his own desires, specifically what he wanted from someone eager to give. Ryan tapped out a couple of ideas, sent the text on its way, and promptly threw the phone flying to the other end of his leather sofa. After a tense 20 minutes of radio silence, ending with him burying his face into a pillow and wanting a hole to swallow him up (hell no, he did not want to go through the pain of feeling ashamed again) his phone trilled with a reply. With shaking fingers, he opened the text and read.

 

_**Ray  
** Couple of those, I'm really not sure. But holy shit. Yes please._

 

Ryan let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Another trill sounded. Ryan opened it eagerly.

 

_**Ray  
**_ _I'd like to meet you._

 

_**~*~** _

 

Geoff cracked an eye open and glared at his phone vibrating angrily on the stand next to his bed. “Fucks sake,” he muttered under his breath.

“Mmm?” Michael yawned, half asleep and rubbing his eyes.

Geoff made a grab for his phone. “Nothin', boy, go back to sleep.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Michael had quietened down and started to snore gently. Geoff swiped across and held his phone to his ear. “The fuck is it?”

Geoff winced at the volume of the voice. “It's Ryan and Ray's replied – you know the Puerto Rican New York kid I told you about? - he wants to meet me and I don't know whether I can do it like what if I fuck it up or--”

Ignoring the rest of Ryan's minor panic, he looked at the clock. 2:16am. Who the fuck wakes up friends at 2:16am? Animals. Geoff rubbed the sleep from his eye and interrupted Ryan. “Have you replied saying yes?”

Silence on the other end wasn't a good sign. “You should probably reply right fuckin' now and give him a goddamn time and a place.”

“... Good idea.”

“Good. Don't wake me up again, fucker.”

Geoff hung up and threw his phone back onto the nightstand before closing his eyes.

A tattooed arm snaked around Geoff's waist. “What'd he want?”

A smirk tugged at Geoff's lips. “The kid's finally asked Ryan to meet up.”

Michael chuckled, the metal of the thin O-ring collar clinking together. “Finally.”

 

~*~

 

Ryan shifted on the Ramsey-Jones oversized sofa. “So...” He looked away from Geoff and Michael sat opposite him and down at the lukewarm coffee in his hands. “You get those commissions done?”

“Yep.” Geoff nodded over to a box about the size of a shoebox on the dining table across the room. _Shoes? Maybe a set of cuffs?_ “Don't change the subject, asshole.”

“When are you meeting him?” Michael asked, sipping his coffee.

“Friday. At 12pm.”

“Where you taking him? Are you gonna wine and dine him first or are you just going to strap him down and have your way with him?”

“If he's into it, the latter.” Ryan's joke fell flat. He wrung his hands together. “We're meeting up in a coffee shop Downtown. He picked it. I'd rather he was comfortable and in public to talk about shit.”

Michael frowned. “What's there to talk about? They both wanna fuck so--”  
  
“They're gonna negotiate. Talk about what's okay, what's not okay, what'll get his ass handed to him for even trying.” Geoff answered, hand moving to Michael's shoulderblade. “They've gotta see if they actually _like_ each other in person too. We didn't have to do that, boy. Ryan... You know this might not go to plan, right?”

He groaned. “No, no, I know.”

“Like, you've shifted from what was basically internet roleplaying--”

Ryan hid his face in his hands. Geoff quickly continued with, “which, fuckin' power to you, because I couldn't do that shit. But you don't know this guy in person -- he might be a Grade A crazy. And you know from experience this scene is way easier to talk about in front of a keyboard... He could be all talk and no action, y'know?”

Looking up, Ryan found a look of concern from Geoff and a matching look of pity from Michael. _Fantastic._

“Geoff's trying to say that this might fuck up, or it might be fucking amazing. Might be both. He could be awesome now but...” Michael grimaced. “That could change.”  
  
Logically, Ryan knew they were both right. It was logical to think he was setting himself up for failure. But he had to trust his gut and take the risk. He truly felt like Ray had so much potential and be amazing for Ryan. “I need to try,” he said quietly.

A beat of silence passed. “Is he... Y'know...” Michael began awkwardly.

“Clean? Yeah, we've been sorta talking about this and it came up. We won't be doing anything too hardcore at the start anyway.”

Michael nodded and took Ryan's empty mug away from him and passed through to the kitchen. Geoff waited to make sure the boy was out of the room to ask, “Have you spoke to Jack recently?”

“Jack?” Ryan frowned, trying to recall. “Last week, maybe?”

“He's got a new kid coming down in a month or so. Guy's from England. Don't know if he's played much but he's willing to pay rent for the spare room.” Geoff chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his neck. “Apparently he's cute.”

“ _Geoff._ ”

“What?”

“Don't play with your boys heart.”

Geoff seemed scandalised. “Not what I meant at all.” He quickly moved to sit next to Ryan, practically side to side. “I was thinking... Michael wants to try taking over, so I thought maybe... Take the new kid under my wing?”

Ryan scratched his neck. Geoff always had a new way of experimenting with Michael, to fully understand him. “Maybe wait for the guy to get here first, Geoff. You're getting a little ahead of yourself.”

“Guys, do you wanna get takeout for lunch?” Michael interrupted from the kitchen. “There's fuckin' nothing to eat.”

“Nah, I'm go--”  
“Yeah, let's--”

Geoff and Ryan looked at one another. Ryan opened his mouth to argue, but Geoff's voice was the first to be heard. “Ryan's staying, we're getting takeout!”

He left Ryan on the sofa, alone, to fight with Michael over takeout ideas. _Well... That could've gone worse._

 

 

~*~

 

1:06am and Ryan was sat playing his Xbox. His house got lonely at night, and it was even lonelier in bed. He'd finished up some fixing some bugs in the banks system, drove home, fixed himself a quick meal, and sat on the sofa to make a start on the Far Cry series. That was his plan and he was not moving, come hell or high water.

Until his phone buzzed.

He paused his game and swiped across his phone to open the message.

 

_**Ray  
**_ _So... I'm thinking about you._

 

Ryan smirked. _Okay_ , he thought, _I'll play._ _  
_

_You are? My my, have I been on your mind often?_ He typed out, easily slipping into his persona, a strange mix of anticipation and excitement swelling in his chest.

Barely a minute passed until he got his reply.

 

_**Ray**  
_ _More than you know. Only three days until I get to meet the famous Ryan. Hope you've got the balls to follow through, you ass._

 

He chuckled. There was no way he was backing out of this. Ray had a fire about him that Ryan was far too curious to give up. His phone buzzed again.

 

_**Ray  
**_ _From those pictures you've shown me, your fingers look pretty thick._

 

Ryan's face heated up. It's true, he had fairly big hands. Now he couldn't stop thinking about Ray desperately grinding on them, chasing the pleasure that Ryan would have control of. With a tremor, Ryan typed:

_They'll feel even thicker buried up to my knuckles inside your tight little ass._

Ryan put his phone down and popped open his jeans to begin teasing his half-hard cock through his boxers. He bit his lip and watched as the ellipsis popped onto his screen.

 

_**Ray**  
_ _Oh god, you're going to ruin me. Please say you are, at least._

 

With his left hand, Ryan typed, _Ruin would be an understatement, sweetheart._ He had barely pressed “send” before a reply came through.

 

_**Ray** _  
_I'm touching myself. I can't stop thinking about you teasing me with your toys. When you told me about them, they're all I can imagine. You using them on me, at least._

 

Ryan began to mentally go through his toys, one by one. The paddle would be too much, and Ray hadn't fully gone through whether he was a fan of pain or not. Maybe he'd bind Ray and use the wand on his cock, or his electrostim kit on a low power. Or maybe Ray would like to play dress-up for Ryan. Ryan's cock throbbed in response. _He did mention some costume ideas._

Ryan stopped stroking his cock to type out a reply with both hands.

_All my toys are here and waiting for you, my rose. I went through some ideas I have for us both to try, and I've found something perfect. It'll wrap around your waist, I'd have to pull it tighter and tighter until you'd almost lose your breath. Would you like that?_

He sent the reply, and minutes passed.

 

_**Ray  
**_ _I... May have just blew my load over that message._

 

Ryan hurriedly tapped out a reply to tell Ray to clean himself up and maybe get some sleep. He practically flew around the room, shutting lights off and shutting down different pieces of tech for the night, before moving to relieve himself in the bedroom.

Ryan was cleaning himself with tissues minutes later. _Just a couple more days._

 


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, I'm sorry, I wanted to make a sexy first impression but I have to piss so badly. Like right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the prologue! This chapter starts with Ray's perspective, but shifts into third person with less of a focus on Ray. The chapters should get longer and longer, and I've just tried to hammer this out over the course of a day as I'm very busy over this week. I hope to update again within the week. Again, any feedback/comments/kudos are appreciated. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, the new tags include shibari/rope bondage. I also included feminization and latex, even though there's only mentions and nothing overtly sexual thus far.

 

Ray rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened the refridgerator to make an attempt at a wholesome breakfast. Its shelves were baren besides a block of cheese, a couple of red bulls, and butter. He grumbled and closed the door, resolving to get breakfast whilst he was out.

He shuffled back to his bedroom to get ready for his day, only to find his sheets strewn around and a pile of tissues on the table near his bed.  _ Oh right... Last night. _

_Oh Jesus, last night._

Last night was the first time reality had hit him. He was going to meet Ryan face to face in a couple of days, to discuss terms. He picked a small coffee shop, just off main street, that would be busy enough to be safe but quiet enough for the privacy needed for the conversation they'd have.

Ray was fucking petrified. How does he introduce himself for the first time to a Dom?  _ Do I call him Ryan? What if he wants “Sir”? Not sure I could do that in public. Fuck, what do I wear. _

Like Ryan, Ray couldn't exactly point to a moment where he could identify as the factor that made him submissive. He had been raised being told he should be strong, and take control. That was always something that sat uncomfortably under Ray's skin. It was a constant pressure, like one of his corsets being pulled far too tight, leaving him breathless and unable to speak.

He found some relief in self-bondage during his teenage years. He'd save up money for lengths of rope; enough to first bind his wrists, then his ankles, and eventually across his torso. His knowledge was somewhat supplemented by online sources but mostly through trial and error. Looking back, Ray thinks its a damn miracle he hasn't been hurt yet.

One event, Ray will always remember. He'd researched different knots, and found one that would resemble a ball-gag. He eagerly took his rope in hand, and tied the knot. Ray had put it aside to stroke his slowly hardening cock. He went to work binding his own wrists, satisfied with his work, and picked the gag up. When he slipped it into his mouth and let it sit comfortably behind his teeth, his world felt as though it had zeroed in directly on the texture of the material scraping against his teeth and tongue. Ray could barely contain himself, and began toying with the head of his cock, teasing himself.

A voice from the downstairs of his family home woke him from his bliss. “Ray! Help me unload the car!”

Ray's eyes shot open and he looked down at himself, his jaw beginning to ache from the new stretch. “Ohf fwuf.”

The ropes and gag were barely in their container in his wardrobe when his mother knocked politely on the door.

After he'd left his home in New York for Austin, he began to experiment. Women seemed to take a shine to his inexperience, and found himself in relationship after relationship. He'd told himself this was normal, that this is how relationships should be. Mutual and balanced in every way.

Day to day, Ray was perfectly content with himself – His sometimes cynical attitude and a biting sarcasm helped defend himself. He'd looked in the mirror some mornings and told himself he was happy, that he was content with his sex life.

Except... He wasn't. It was a lie, and he knew it. After his girlfriend had kissed him goodbye after a night together, he'd settled down in bed and hurriedly fucked his own fist as he rode his fingers. He'd wish it was someone else, anyone else, fingerfucking him. He'd mutter to himself and pretend it was a Dominant, calling himself a slut and how desperate he'd and how his lips would look  _ so pretty _ wrapped around a cock – Fake or otherwise.

Much to Ray's dismay, whenever he'd brought this up to girlfriends they'd interpreted it as, “ _ So... you want me on top? _ ”

Ray broke up with them not long after he attempted to explain.

There was solace found in the form of Ryan. A Dominant who was patient with him, and was willing to explain the intricacies of the relationships. He'd share tips, anecdotes, ideas. Eventually, they grew closer, and Ray's stomach wouldn't stop tying itself in knots whenever he heard the familiar ringtone from Ryan's messages.

He'd manage to pluck up the courage to ask Ryan what he'd want from a submissive. He replied 10 minutes later (during which time, Ray lay face down on the sofa, groaning with embarrassment) with a short list. Ray's face flushed as he read.

 

_**Ryan** _   
_ Shibari, breathplay, petplay, leather bondage, denial, latex clothing, feminisation, to name a few _

 

Ray's mouth hung open as he read and reread the list. A couple made him wince ( _ Petplay, oh boy, _ he thought,) a couple interested him, but a few really stood out.

_Feminisation. Leather bondage. Shibari. Denial._

The mental images they conjured left Ray's cock half-hard and eager to palm himself. He'd imagined himself in lace panties, his dick tucked neatly in, with a babydoll fastened around his flat chest. Or with a full face of make-up that Ryan would threaten to ruin by fucking his throat. Or feeling practically worshipped as Ryan's hands would bind his body in smooth but unyielding rope that'd bite into his skin if he shifted. Or Ryan stopping him from cumming.

Ray's hand wrapped itself around his cock and he came with an arched back, Ryan's name under his breath.

With post-orgasm tremors, he'd typed out a reply and hit send.

_Couple of those, I'm really not sure. But holy shit. Yes please._

Ray bit his lip. _Fuck it_ , he thought to himself, opening the message app once more and tapping out a message.

_I'd like to meet you._

He'd sat and stared for the reply to come through, not realizing his release was air drying on his skin. A familiar trill sounded.

 

_**Ryan** _   
_ Friday at 1pm. Name a place Downtown you know, and I'll be there. I want you to be comfortable. _

 

Still trembling, Ray sent Ryan the address to a coffee shop he knew. He lay back on his bed and stared at his ceiling with a grin.  _ I'm meeting him. I'm really meeting him. _

 

~*~

 

“So tomorrow you're meeting a... Guy you met online? I didn't even know you were into dudes.”

Kerry, Barb, and Ray were sat on a patch of grass when Ray had decided to tell them. Not the best timing or place, but Ray suppose there'd never be an ideal time or place to drop the bomb of, “ _Oh hey guys, so I'm a huge pervert and I'm meeting a dude almost 10 years older than me to experiment. If I get murdered, get rid of the box under my bed and clear my browsing history, 'kay?_ ”

“Yeah, me neither. This is kind of a new thing for me too, so I'm trying not to blow it?”

Barb tilted her head. “What's the endgame? Like you two get together or are you trying to get your dick sucked?”

Ray dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “Not really. Just I kinda see potential in this guy, so I want to try it out. This is a first.”

Kerry fell backward and untangled his legs from the position he was sitting in to relax in the sunshine. “You wanna do the whole ' _we call at a time and if you don't answer, we'll hunt your ass down_ ' plan?”

Ray contemplated this plan and agreed. “It's La Luna Coffee. Off Main Street. You'll know it when you see it.”

They lazed in the sun for a while, occassionally asking questions about Ryan. What he was like, whether he was kind or sweet or sexy (Ray replied _yes_ to all, Barbara replied with gagging noises.)

“What site did you meet him on? OkCupid?”

Ray's eyes shot open. Now Ray had two options. Option one was tell the truth outright, that they met on a fetish site and got to know one another discussing kink. Result would probably be major embarrassment and teasing initially with acceptance soo after. Option two was lie through his teeth and attribute them getting to know one another through a cheesy dating site.

Or, the more he thought, there's an option three. Ray liked option three.

“No, we totally met on a kinky site. I'm a perverted fuck, but you've already seen my assortment of rubber masks and handcuffs.” His voice dripping in sarcam.

Barb threw her hoodie at him and smirked. “If you didn't want to say, you didn't have to, asshole.”

Ray shrugged it off. “Yeah, yeah.” He lay back down and breathed a small sigh of relief. _Sarcasm saving my ass again._

 

~*~

 

It was early evening by the time Ray made it back to his apartment. He'd picked up groceries on the way home and was eager to put them away so he could relax. With the bags on the kitchen worktop, he opened his fridge. _Huh,_ he thought, _why's it kinda warm? And why isn't the light on?_

Ray frowned flicked the lightswitch by the door a couple of times, and grumbled in frustration. He definitely remembered paying the power bill that month, so the only reason would be that the circuits fucked up. He thumbed open his contact list, tapped “Pale Super Dude” and pressed it to his ear.

After a couple of rings, a Jersey accent answered with an unenthusiastic, “Mmm?”

“Uh, hey, it's 9B. My power's out,” Ray said, flicking the light absentmindedly. Ray would fix it himself, but there's no way he's willing to lose his deposit because he fucked around. He'd leave it to the super.

He heard the super curse under his breath and after a short rustling sound, he replied with, “Yeah, I'll be there in 20.” And promptly hung up.

As he promised, 20 minutes later, Pale Super Dude was leaning up to Ray's fusebox and tugging at wires. If Ray were to look objectively, he'd say Pale Super Dude was attractive. Skin that looked soft, a dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose, honey-colored eyes, and toned arms. Ray swears he saw a dimple whenever he bared his teeth in annoyance at the circuits.

“Aha!” The super said in victory, shutting the fusebox when the lights eventually came on. “Done.”

“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

The super packed away his tools, shrugging and muttering, “It's whatever.”

Ray cleared his throat. “What's your... Uh. What's your name, again?”

The super straightened up and opened the front door. “It's Michael. Later, 9B.”

 

~*~

 

The sound of button mashing and Ray's grunts filled the air. He adored gaming, but grinding levels was a pain in the ass at times. His phone buzzed by his side. He paused his game, and tapped the message open.

 

_**Ryan** _

_ You still okay for tomorrow? _

 

In all honestly, Ray was more scared than he could describe. But he cannot miss this opportunity. Ryan seemed like a legitimately loving guy, and Ray wanted to learn what he could from the Dominant. If Ray said he didn't harbor a crush that he hoped would turn into something more, he'd be lying.

Ray's fingers tapped on either side of his phone, thinking of a reply.

 

_Yes. Please don't catfish me. Unless you're actually a model, then by all means, catfish away._

 

He picked up his controller, only to set it back down right away once another set of messages came through.

 

_**Ryan** _   
_ Haha! Funny story about that, actually. But I promise, I'm not catfishing you. _

_**Ryan** _

_ I also may or may not have had to google what “catfish” is. _

 

Ray frowned.

 

_Wait what do you mean funny story._

 

_~*~_

 

Ryan scrambled through his wardrobe, tugging out outfits and clothing. Nothing seemed appropriate for this first meeting. It was either too casual, and he didn't want to put out the impression he didn't give a shit. A full suit and tie seemed too business attire for the occasion. He had pulled out a pair of his tight latex booty shorts and barked out a laugh.

He stood and faced the mirror in his bed room. He held the shorts against him and grinned.

_Wonder how quickly he'd run if I wore this._

Ryan threw them into the 'reject' pile and continued.

 

~*~

 

“Christ.”

Ray dangled a nylon thong with a bowtie and a small red flower attached on his index finger. He recalled Jon had bought it for Ray's birthday as a joke gift. Admittedly, he wore it once, but it itched his ass way too much.

He didn't understand thongs and G-strings, and never will.

 

~*~

 

Ryan groaned at the image in front of him. He stood alone in front of the mirror in a full three piece suit, his image reminding him of a character he read in a book once.

“ _I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Anastasia._ ” He quoted.

He shook his head, and immediately took the jacket, waistcoat, and tie off.  _Hell no, I am not that prick._

He caught himself in the mirror once some of the items were removed. Ryan had to admit, he thought he looked pretty damn good in his white shirt and black pressed pants. Ryan was glad he hadn't shaved for the past couple of days – The stubble really helped his demeanor. He popped the top button open, and rolled his sleeves up. He took a step back and admired himself.

_Yeah. This will do._

 

~*~

 

Ray slipped the black shirt over his head, looked at himself in the mirror, and immediately removed it. He threw the item across the room and sat on the bed, topless and dejected. He ran a hand through his hair and thought. _Ryan said comfortable. He wants me to be comfortable. But I want to look hot as fuck._

He pushed himself up off the bed, and dug at the bottom of his wardrobe. He pulled a black fitted blazer out and dusted it off. He shrugged, it looked fairly smart casual and comfortable. He picked up a plain white tee and slipped it over his head. With the addition of the blazer, he had to admit... He didn't look half bad.

He just hoped Ryan doesn't mind stubble.

 

~*~

 

Ryan slipped into his car and peeled out of the driveway of his house. It hit him, then, the weight of what was about to happen.

_Relax, Ryan. You've been talking to him for weeks on weeks now, and he wants this too. Christ, he came to your texts. At least he said he did. What if I mess up? What if it's too much for him too soon?_

The Austin traffic gave him some time to calm himself.  _You'll be fine. He wants this. He really wants this. And so do I._

His fingers drummed the steering wheel.

_Maybe I should've worn the latex booty shorts._

 

~*~

 

The Puerto Rican sat on the bus, tense, radiating nervous energy. He clutched and wrung his hands together, eyes darting to look out of the window to avoid eye contact. He screwed his face up.  _What if I fuck up? What if I'm not what he expected?_

His stomach tied up in knots.  _Oh god, Ryan's a dude, I've kissed dudes before but... Did I mention that to him? Oh god, now I have to piss so badly._

Ray crossed his legs and hoped Ryan wouldn't be disappointed.

 

~*~

 

Ryan pushed the door open to La Luna and was hit by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, familiar and warm. He scoured the faces inside, but none of them looked like Ray. The ball of anxiousness eased up slightly. At least he'd have chance to get settled and calm himself. The Dominant spotted a booth opposite the front door, and moved quickly to sit down. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 12:49pm. He had time to relax.

He took the time to look around the coffee shop. It was a typical coffee shop in Austin – Exposed brick walls, a chalkboard with the weekly specials hanging above the bar, each of the baristas looked fresh out of college. He envied them slightly. Envied their youth. Ryan was only in his early 30s but felt oh so much older.

Ryan checked the time on his phone. 12:53pm. _Damn it, still early. He's going to like you. Don't freak out--_

“Uh. Ryan?”

His eyes looked up to the voice. Deep brown ones stared back from behind thick framed glasses.

_Oh. Damn._

 

~*~

 

Ray stumbled off the bus, glad he'd doused himself in deodorant and a touch of cologne before he left. He would've rather worn the tuxedo thong to the date ( _Date? Is this a date?_ ) than smell like rancid bus.

_Gottapeegottapeegottapee._

He was quick on his feet as he made his way to La Luna. He pushed the doors open and was greeted with the fresh smell of coffee. Memories of writing coffee-fueled last minute essays flooded back and he smiled. He's happy Ryan let him pick the place, he felt at home here.

His eyes scanned the room and--

_Oh. Damn._

His eyes fell on the larger man across the room. White shirt pulled taut across his back as he leaned on the table in front of him, hunched over a phone that looked tiny in his large hands. Holy shit, the photos didn't lie, his hands were  _big._ Fine blonde hair had fallen in front of his eyes. Ray had to resist the urge to stride over and push it out of his eyes.

Ray did walk over, however, taking a deep breath as he crossed the coffee shop.

_Goddamn it, I really have to piss._

“Uh. Ryan?” He said in a questioning tone.

Icy blue eyes looked up directly into his, and Ryan stood automatically. “Ray?” Ryan's eyes were wide, and Ray noticed his hands were clenched at his side.

“Your-uh... Your photos did not do you justice.”

Ryan beamed. “Speak for yourself. I'm stunned.”

Ray shuffled.  _I need a bathroom. Like, now._

 

~*~

 

Ryan took the opportunity to look at Ray. He was flushed red along his nose and cheeks, eyes downcast, and squirming.

_Oh no. Here it is. The rejection._

Taking a deep breath, Ryan was about to explain that it's okay if he wasn't what Ray was expecting and he hopes Ray had a nice time in the coffee shop and apologize for wasting his time. He was about to, at least, until Ray burst out.

“Fuck, I'm sorry, I wanted to make a sexy first impression but I have to piss so badly. Like right now.”

Ryan frowned in confusion. Ray looked desperate, eyes blown wide, and jaw clenched. His feet were shuffling side to side awkwardly.

“Oh... Oh, of course. I'll be here.” Ryan coolly replied. “Do you want me to take your jacket--?”

“Thank you!” Ray called out, feet already barreling towards a brown door to the left, ignoring Ryan's offer.

Ryan watched as the door swung on its hinges. _That expression. So open and desperate,_ he thought. He grinned and felt his face warm. _He's so adorable._

 

_~*~_

 

_Big dumb dummy idiot._

Ray sat alone in a stall, bladder emptied, pants pulled up, and head in his hands. Ray considered his options. Blowing Ryan off was not an option even considered to him. His best option, as far as he saw it, would go out and face the music.

_It's all natural, its not my fault. This guy does stuff. Butt stuff. If a full bladder and a squirming guy grosses him out, he's in the wrong business._

Ray flushed.

 

~*~

 

Ryan watched Ray slip into the booth opposite, a cute streak of red blush across his nose and cheeks. He wrapped his hands around the warm latte Ryan had bought whilst he was busy.

Smiling, Ryan asked, “Relieved?”

Ray sunk down in his seat and groaned. “I'm really sorry.”

“Hey, hey. It's okay.” Before he could stop himself, Ryan took Ray's slightly trembling hands in his own. “I get it. I've dealt with much worse, believe me.”

Ray looked up from over his glasses and a small smile played at his lips. “For real?”  
  
“Sweetheart, you have _no_ idea.”

Ray squeezed Ryan's hands and sat up a little straighter. Ryan offered a change in conversation. “So, how's college going?”

 

~*~

 

“So this _asshole_ has the nerve to say he's got 'first dibs' on my friend. Asshole number two then says no, _he's_ got first dibs.”

Ray was grinning. Ryan's stories were something to be marveled at. He had so much experience in his life, and it was really just beginning. Not to mention his voice was deep and smooth, with the occasional cute flub over a word. “The fuck did you do?”

He chuckled, acting bashful. “Well, here comes Mr Big Bad Dominant Male to save the damsel in distress.” Ryan shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. “I politely told them to get the fuck out of the bar, and... Well they didn't take too kindly to that. I mean, I had bulk but these guys were like...”

Ryan flexed his upper arm and squeezed his bicep, to which Ray tried is damn best not to squeeze it himself.

“I ended up with a black eye and a busted nose, but they left the girl alone so... Mission successful?”

Ray nodded and took a sip of his third latte. He wasn't normally a fan of the milky drinks but, damn, Ryan had taste. “Yeah, that's a win in my books.”

They continued to talk for a while longer, exchanging stories and learning more about the other. During a particularly interesting story about Ryan and his gamertag (“ _they should've changed it to HaywoodYouBlowMe._ ”) Ray's phone buzzed in his pocket. Yesterday's conversation came to the forefront of his mind as he fumbled to answer. “Shit, I gotta take this.”

Ray stepped out of the booth and walked a ways away. He looked back at Ryan with a sorry expression. He accepted the call and tried to talk. Kerry's voice came loud and clear first, however.

“Hey, what's up, you dead?”

Ray grumbled. “No, not dead. Mr Online isn't a murderer.”

“ _Yet._ ” Kerry was kind enough to correct. “So I don't have to come kick his ass?”

“Nope. And besides, Kerry, he's like 6 foot tall and about 200 pounds of muscle. He'd break your face.”

“Then for the sake of my face, I'm really fuckin' glad he's not a murderer. I don't wanna even try to go toe to toe with that.”

Ray huffed out a laugh and turned back to Ryan to see him hiding a grin behind his hand. “I gotta go, dude. I'm gonna be just fine.”

“Wear protection.”

“Fuck off, Kerry.” Ray hung up with a smile and strode back to the booth, sliding in comfortably. “S'up, sorry, it was a friend.”

Ryan nodded, understanding. “Obligatory ' _gotta check if my friends being killed on a blind date_ ' call?”

“You know it,” he replied, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Ryan looked thoughtfully at Ray. He placed the mug back down. “So...”

Ray grinned. “So...”

“That text a couple of nights ago was... Interesting.”

Ray really fucking wished he'd stop blushing like a schoolgirl. “I thought yours was way more interesting, honestly.”

“So you're into that?”

Ray nodded slightly. It was still odd to talk about this so openly, nevermind in public. “Yeah, the whole... Breathlessness and claustrophobia I feel when corsets are on, it feels like a relief.”

“You find relief in the loss of control.”

Ray nodded, a little more confidently that time. Ryan noticed. “Like, since I was young, I was always told to take control and take responsibility and be brave. And doing everyday shit, I am. Just sometimes... It feels like an itch I can't scratch. If that makes sense.”

“Perfect sense.” Ryan took Ray's hand once again. “I feel the same way. Sometimes I feel as though things are out of control, so I change that and take control of something I know I can. That's a willing party who wants the inverse. I want the freedom of control, they want the freedom _from_ control.”

Ray sat, hand in hand with the Dominant man opposite him, who looked the very image of control and serenity.

_I'm so doomed._

Ryan squeezed his hand. “What else do you enjoy? We can start small, if you like. Or we can take it in turns.”

Tapping a finger from his free hand on his chin, Ray thought. “Let's take turns, and we can talk.”

“I'll start?”

“Go for it.”

“Okay, let's start easy...” Ryan smiled. “Cuffs.”

Ray bit his lip. “Leather? Awesome. Metal? Not so much.”

“Bad experience or...?”

“Nah, the idea just isn't up there for me. But... I guess I could try?”

Ryan hummed. “You may enjoy it, but I don't want to force anything.”

Nodding, Ray turned Ryan's hand over to run a finger over the creases in his soft palms. “My turn... Hmm...” An image popped into his mind, and his cock twitched in interest. “Feminization.”

A noise that could only be comparable to a _purr_ came from Ryan. “Dresses? Panties and bras?”

Ray looked down at the palm he was tracing, trying to stop the blushing once more. “Panties and bras. Never tried dresses. And heels.”

Ray looked up and saw Ryan's eyes blown wide, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “How about make up? You like lipstick? Don't think you'd need blush right now, though.” Ryan looked down at their hands. “And your lips would look delicious with gloss on them.”

A gasp caught in Ray's throat. He turned away and tried to recover. He looked back at Ryan to see a smug smile on his face. Ray scowled, but couldn't stop his smile. “Your turn, asshole.”

Leaning back, Ryan stretched, his white shirt going taut over his chest. “Now let me see...” He relaxed and bit his lip. “Lets really work things out. Denial?”

“Yes.” Ray replied without hesitation. “Wax?”

“Never tried, but absolutely willing to. I saw a friend try it in a club, and he enjoyed it.”

Ray tilted his head. _Club? Ryan goes to clubs for this?_

“How about petplay?” Ryan continued.

Wincing, Ray thought, _I knew we'd get to this._ “Not a fan.”

“That's fine,” he chuckled. “Just the way your ear perked up and you tilted your head reminded me of it. Are you not a fan of collars?”

“Collars are fine, I think.”

“Leashes?”

Ray made an uncertain noise. Ryan raised his hands in surrender. “Fair. Okay, one last one.”

“Okay, hit me with it.”

Ray watched Ryan's chest rise and fall as he prepared himself. “Rope.”

Silence fell on the conversation.

“Like... You know... Shibari?”

“No yeah, I know what it is. You...” Ray tried to find his words. “You really want to try Shibari with me?”

“Of course I do.”

Ray nodded and rubbed his palms on his thighs, acutely aware of his semi-hard dick pressing into his black jeans. “I don't think I could be any more down with that,” he practically giggled out.

The grin on Ryan's face was worth it, he thinks. But Ray's smile fell. “There is something I kinda forgot to mention. And I swear, I really did forget because I'm a dumbass.”

Ryan's voice dropped. “My rose, don't talk about yourself like that.”

The half-hard cock that belonged to Ray plumped up even more. “I haven't been with a dude...” He shook his head. “Like I've fucked girls and I've kissed a couple of dudes, but...” Ray groaned.

_May as well look him in the eye and say this._

He looked Ryan dead in the eye and stated, clear as day, “If you fuck me, you're going to be the first, so you need to go slow.”

To Ray's shock, Ryan was the one that looked stunned, his face and tips of his ears tinted pink. “I-uh... Okay. I can do that.” He coughed and tried to recover. “I can take care of you how you need it.”

That sentence shouldn't have affected Ray in such a way, but he couldn't suppress the shiver up his spine. Ryan noticed and smiled.

“I have a proposal.”

Ryan took a napkin from their many coffee orders, and took a pen from his pocket. He began to scrawl something onto the white sheet. “How about you come to this address, around 8pm tonight, so that's...” Ryan checked the time on his phone. “Four hours, roughly. And we can spend some more time together.” Ryan let his voice drop to a gravelly tone. “Try something a touch more intimate.”

Ryan slid the address across to Ray, who brushed Ryan's fingertips as he took it. Both Ryan and Ray stood and made their way out of the coffeeshop. “I've had an awesome time, man.”

Ray felt a palm rest on the curve of his spine, and his breath caught in his throat. “Me too, Ray.” Ryan said into Ray's ear.

They exited and looked at one another. “I've gotta catch my bus, so...” Ray said awkward, thumbing towards the main road.

In the sunlight, Ryan's eyes looked even clearer and his pale skin and blonde hair gave him almost an unearthly glow. Ray wanted to know what that stubble would feel like on his ass as Ryan lapped at his hole with his tongue. “I'll see you at 8?”

“Yep, 8 at your place. Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

_Cringe. Why, Ray, why._

Ryan smiled and looked down. Before Ray could react, Ryan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheekbone, stubble grazing him on the way back. Ray watched after him as Ryan strode away, hollering, “See you at my place.” Before turning the corner.

_Yeah, I'm fucking doomed,_ they both thought, making their own way home to prepare for that evening.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM's a funny thing, Ryan had mused earlier. Two partners enter into a session, and the exchange of power rests on the participants believably. The sub must believe the Dominant is completely capable of taking control – and wants to take control – and the Dominant must believe they can take control. Once the illusion is broken, the scene is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Time for some fluff, some discussion, and some kink! Thank you to everyone for your support -- This chapter is roughly 3,000 words of fluff and discussion, and 4,000 words of kink. I've only written smut a couple of times, here and there, so I hope you like it? If there's any typing errors - grammar or spelling - please let me know! Thank you so much :D
> 
> This chapter contains spanking, dirty talk, oral, and some unsafe sex (seriously, wear condoms.)

 

It had just past 5pm by the time Ryan got home, thumbs already working over his phone to call Geoff. After a couple of rings, Geoff picked up. “How'd it go, buddy?”

“Geoff...” Ryan walked through to his kitchen and threw his keys down. “Holy _shit_!”

Laughter erupted on the other end of the line. “So it went well?”

Ryan leaned on his breakfast bar with his chin in his free hand. “So fuckin' well. He was just so... _Responsive_ , y'know? He was kinda shy to start with, but he opened up and he was just _awesome._ There was... Something, though, that kinda took me by surprise.”

“Really? What?”

Bracing himself, he said, “Ray's never actually _been_ with a man before.”

There was no response from Geoff. Ryan checked to see and _yep_ he was still connected. “Geoff?”

Geoff started rustling on the other end of the line, a gruff voice heard faintly over it. Ryan waited patiently as Geoff excused himself for a minute. “ _Dude, I'm on the fuckin' phone, move the barrels yourself. You're the size of a fucking bear._ ”

Ryan wandered over to his fridge and pulled the door open, looking for nothing in particular but pulling out a punnet of grapes. “Say hi to Jack from me.”

Geoff grunted. “ _Ry says hi._ ” With a sigh, the other Dominant returned to the conversation. “When are you seein' him again?”

At that, Ryan paused. “Uh...”

There was a beat of silence from Geoff. “... You're seeing him tonight, aren't you?”

Suddenly, Ryan didn't feel so hungry. He threw a half-eaten grape in the trash and put the punnet back. “Maybe,” he muttered under his breath.

“Jesus.” Geoff huffed out. “Look, I don't wanna piss on your parade, or whatever the expression is, but... Please take care of the boy.”

Ryan frowned at that. “Geoff, Jesus, he's not a means to an end. Today went awesome. Better than I ever expected. We're both just... Eager to start.”

“I know, buddy, I get it.” Geoff said sadly. God, Ryan could practically see the look of pity.

For Geoff, subs had been falling at their feet for the chance to play Geoff's games. Ryan had been trying since college, and Ryan envied him for the longest time. Especially after Michael. _What a shitstorm that was, Haywood._

He does understand why Geoff is concerned, however. It's in his nature, just as it is in Ryan's. With a sigh, he changed the topic. “How's Michael?”

“Yeah, Michael's good. Still kinda pissed off though. Says a tenant at work kept staring at his ass yesterday. He came home seething.”

Ryan chuckled. Michael's temper was infamous around the scene in Austin (maybe even the entire scene in Texas.) A sub got harassed? Michael would hunt the scumbag down and made sure they wouldn't make a repeat performance. Ever.

Jack's voice could be heard distantly once again. “ _Alright, asshole!_ Christ. Ryebread, I'd better go, Jack can't lift a couple of boxes without acting like a baby. Gimme a message sometime-- _Jack, fuckin' A!_ Later, Ry.”

Ryan hung up and leaned against the breakfast bar again, scrubbing his hands over his face. He knew, deep down, that Geoff was right. He shouldn't jump straight in. But they were all adults. If Ray wanted his ass pounded, then who was Ryan to deny him for the sake of his virginity?

Grinning, he turned to go upstairs. A lot to do and little time to prepare.

 

~*~

 

Ray pressed his head to the bus' window, letting the sun warm his face. He was almost at his stop to get off, and he'd been thinking on the journey back.

Ray admitted to himself that he put Ryan on a pedestal unintentionally. He was expecting a suit, tie, briefcase, and a greeting of “ _call me Sir._ ” What he got was a gaming nerd with a penchant for taking control. And _God_ it was better than he expected.

He just really hoped the whole “ _I've never had someone in my ass_ ” didn't put him off. Ray shook that thought from his head. _He wouldn't have invited me if it did, moron._

The bus halted to a stop and Ray stumbled off, his hard-on easing off on the way home. He pushed his hand into his pockets as he walked and took out the napkin along with his phone, tapping the address in and saving it. There was no way in hell he was going to lose that address. He took the stairs two at a time, and in minutes, he was slipping his keys into the lock and entering his apartment.

Considering his income from GameStop, his apartment wasn't too bad. Modest, some would call it. A simple kitchen, small bedroom with a double bed and cheap sheets, a small living-slash-dining area. It was just... Sometimes – and Ray would rarely admit this – it got lonely. There was only so many times he appreciated the freedom from his family until he grew to miss them.

He threw his keys down and went to fix himself something to eat. He opened cupboards and shrugged, pulling out a loaf of bread. He went to the fridge and took out some cold cuts and cheese. _Sandwiches, it is._

Within the hour, he was well fed and stripping off in his bathroom. Midway through pulling his boxers off, he caught himself in the mirror. He sighed, fingertips brushing over his hipbones and heading north to his nipples. They had hardened under the biting cold of the air conditioned apartment. _I wonder what he'll think._ Ray bit his lip and let his open palm brush his ass. Ryan came to mind – His blue eyes staring at him in the mirror, standing over his shoulder, large hand resting gently on his ass. He closed his eyes and raised his hand. _Strong hands, even stronger grip, the strongest spank_. Ray let his hand swing back down hard. A loud _slap!_ echoed through the bathroom, a gasp escaping Ray's mouth.

Ray let his eyes slide open to look at his reflection. Seeing his own glazed over eyes, mouth parted, and pinkening cheeks wasn't something he was expecting. _Okay,_ he thought, _didn't know spanking was a thing of mine._

The phone on his bathroom shelf buzzed. Ray made a grab for it, fumbled slightly, but managed to open the message quickly.

 

 

 _ **Ryan** _  
_Any special requests for tonight?_

 

Chewing his lip, Ray tapped out...

_You down for spanking?_

He hit send and waited patiently for a reply. His phone buzzed in his hands.

 

 _**Ryan** _  
_Hope your ass pinks up nicely._

_**Ryan**  
We're gonna have some fun._

 

Ray cupped his hardening cock, and tapped out a  _see you soon_ before slipping into the shower. He flicked the water to a temperature that was hot enough to tingle, and let it pound onto his back, massaging and soothing the tension. He looked down at his cock.

_Jerk off now and risk not being able to come, or not jerk off and risk coming quicker than a 13-year-old._

Ray leaned on the shower wall and wrapped a loose fist around himself. He started to lazily stroke, thumb teasing the underneath of his cock every so often. His eyes slid closed and began to imagine Ryan. Whether he impressed him at the coffee shop, what he had planned for that night, whether he had plans for future dates. ( _Dates? Should clear that up with him._ ) His mind wandered to Ryan's smirk that said “ _I know how to play you and you'll enjoy every second._ ” He pictured Ryan's hand squeezing the back of his neck, talking him through getting himself off.

“ _That's it, baby, tighten your fist a little more._ ”

Ray obeyed what he imagined; letting out a hiss when his fist tightened. He increased his pace, chasing the pleasure he was creating. The image changed. Ryan pushing a spider gag into his mouth before easing his cock into the wet heat. Ryan binding his wrists to his ankles, exposing his hole for him to tease.

Ray choked on a gasp and upped the pace again, feeling his balls pull in tighter to his body.

Ryan gripping Ray's hair in his fist as he lazily jerks himself, ready to come. Images of rope, costumes, and collars. He imagined the grunts of Ryan pounding into him, the deep chuckle as Ray squirmed for his release, eyes glittering with possibility and ideas on how to break and rebuild Ray. Ryan calling Ray his “ _Good boy._ ”

With a strangled yell, Ray's release landed on the hard tile floor of his shower and he watched as it swirled down the drain.

 

~*~

 

_Red, black, or purple._

Ryan tapped his lips with his finger, looking down at the leather cuffs laid out on the bed. He'd already scrapped the metal cuffs, remembering Ray's distaste. _Maybe another time._ Mind made up, he picked up the red wrist cuffs and put the others away neatly in their drawer.

He looked over his selection of toys and tools and smiled. He'd admit to himself, he had an extravagant collection of tools to be used within the bedroom. It was really the only thing he'd splash money on. That and tech. He'd wince at paying $30 for new jeans, but didn't bat an eyelash at dropping $8000 on his custom bed (Ryan almost passed out at the original price tag on the design Ryan asked for. He still thanked Geoff profusely for such a big discount.)

The house phone rang loudly, and Ryan jogged to answer. “Yeah?” He said into the speakerphone as he walked back into the back room. There were still a few items cluttering the area that Ryan hadn't yet put away.

“You didn't make it to the class.”

Ryan winced. He'd promised Jack a couple of weeks ago that he'd help teach a beginners session on basic rope suspension, but he'd been in Ray-vision for the past week or so, everything else falling to the wayside. “Jack,” he began, “I'm really fuckin' sorry. This week has been--”

“Nah, dude, it's fine. I pulled Kovic in to cover, he did fine.”

Ryan picked up the collar he picked out. _Hope he's fine with that._ “His first time teaching?”

Jack made an affirmative noise on the other end. “He did just fine, helped out a lot of people.” Ryan could basically hear the smile on Jack's face. “So... I heard about today.”

“Jesus, news spreads fast,” he replied, picking up a few items to feel their weight and dropping them. “Who even... _Geoff._ ”

Jack laughed. “You know how the scene is. Someone's off the market and everyone talks.”

“Uh...”

“Uh?”

“Not... Entirely sure I'm off the market.”

Jack hummed. “Is this a ' _just friends_ ' thing?” Ryan could absolutely hear the air quotes.

“We haven't really talked about it!”

“You're gonna have a session with a friend. You see the potential issue, right? Your half of the session relies on him buying the fact that its your way or the highway. With a friend, not a stranger or – God I hate this word – _Lover,_ there's a chance of fucking up.”

“Jack,” he groaned. He felt as though he was being lectured by a parent.

There was some static, before Jack continued. “I'm not trying to put a bummer on the whole thing! Just a cautious warning. I mean, I've never even met the guy. Does he come to the club?”

Ryan shook his head and switched the phone to his other ear. “Nah, he's only played around a little.” With a frown, he asked, “Do... Do you think this'll work?”

“Like I said, never met the guy.” Jack replied with confidence. “Do you like him?”

 _He's really asking that?_ “... Yeah.”

“And you think he likes you back?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I don't see an obvious reason why it shouldn't. Just... Do what feels right. Don't force anything.”

Ryan flushed, feeling the bundle of nerves start to develop once more. “We're just playing.”

“Same applies. Chill out,” he went on.

With a slight growl, Ryan muttered, “I was 'til you brought that shit up.”

“Had to be done! I'd better go, the next class is starting soon, and I've gotta get ready.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Ryan stared at the pile of toys laid out on the bed, and put his hands on his hips. _God, I don't wanna fuck this up._

Closing the door behind him, Ryan headed for the bathroom. He stripped his shirt, pants, and socks off and threw them in the clothes hamper. There was a chill in the air of the bathroom as he turned his shower on and adjusted the temperature. As he waited, he looked at himself in the mirror. Ryan's fingers stroked over his cheek and down his neck, feeling the burn the stubble left behind. His fingers continued, chest hair tickling their tips.

His hand skipped over his stomach and he gently squeezed his cock. With his free hand, he picked up his phone to tap out a message.

_Any special requests for tonight?_

Ryan had some ideas, but he needed some indication of how far Ray wanted to go. Chewing his lip and still lightly stroking his cock, his phone buzzed, and he read the message with a quiet moan.

 

 _**Ray** _  
_You down for spanking?_

 

Ryan can handle that. It was only their first session together, and it wasn't exactly missionary with the lights off. He was just hoping Ray was open to pushing their boundaries. He was already beginning to ease into his Dominant role, replying easily.

  
_Hope your ass pinks up nicely.  
We're gonna have some fun._

Setting his phone to stand-by, he climbed into the shower, letting his hand form a fist around his dick and other hand snaking down to tug at his balls. “ _Ray._ ” Ryan muttered under his breath.

The memory of earlier that day cropped up in Ryan's mind – Ray's flushed face, his head bowed, eyes watering slightly, body squirming. The Dominant was torn between wanting to tuck him into his chest there and then and pet the hair at the nape of his neck, and wanting to make those eyes water a little more with his fist buried in the boy's jet black hair.

His imagination twisted it, distorted the memory, so Ray was bound on his bed with the same expression. Wrists tied with rope to either side of the bed, ankles bound to the O-rings of the headboard, hole and cock exposed for Ryan to tease and play with. His fist tightened up, thumb smoothing out the pre-come that had collected, pace quickening.

Ryan imagined biting into the soft flesh of Ray's ass and sucking _hard,_ his tongue teasing the head of Ray's cock to the sound of the rings jingling as Ray fidgeted. He could feel his orgasm build as he pictured his tongue lapping eagerly at Ray's dry hole and making him cry out. Ryan panted heavily. _So fuckin' close, c'mon, baby._

“ _Please, Sir._ ”

That pushed him over the edge, moaning loudly as he stroked himself through his orgasm, blood flow rushing through his ears. Ryan refocused, wiping the water droplets from his eyelashes and started to smirk. _So many ideas. I hope he's prepared._

 

 

~*~

 

A giddy anticipation built in Ray as he slid on a warn white T-shirt and jeans. He was rushing slightly, with only just over 30 minutes to get dressed and be at Ryan's. The thought of being slightly late made his giddiness worse. _What'd happen if I was late? Would I be punished?_

He let the thought go, and slid the worn leather belt through the loops of his pants, the cracks caught on his palm as he fed it through. He paused. _Does he want me to stay over? Should I take shit with me?_

Shrugging, he grabbed his phone and wallet. He set himself down on his worn sofa and rang for a cab, chewing his nail nervously.

 

~*~

 

 _BDSM's a funny thing_ , Ryan had mused earlier. Two partners enter into a session, and the exchange of power rests on the participants believability. The sub must believe the Dominant is completely capable of taking control – and _wants_ to take control – and the Dominant must believe they _can_ take control. Once the illusion is broken, the scene is over.

Ryan paced the front room, eyes flicking from the door to the clock.

 _The boy's late. Only a couple of minutes_ , he reassured himself. _But what if he's having second thoughts?_

Everything was ready. The small coffee table had been pushed out of the way and a soft rug took its spot. He had contemplated letting Ray kneel on the hardwood flooring but dismissed it quickly, not knowing whether Ray would be okay with kneeling on the hard surface for so long. He set aside a couple of water bottles and energy bars just in case, and his toys were arranged around the room, where they needed to be. The collar he'd chosen for Ray was displayed on the coffee table, Ryan's eye catching the metal D-ring attached to the leather.

God, he hoped he made the right choice. Pacing more, he checked the time again. _Seven minutes late--_

The front door bell rang, the noise breaking Ryan's train of thought. _Shit, he's here._

Ryan smoothed down his hair and adjusted the cuffs of his clean black shirt, letting the boy wait a moment as he let the tendrils of his own headspace start to cloud his mind. With his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep, calming breath and opened the door to his guest.

 

~*~

 

Ray clenched and relaxed his hands. “I'm so so--”

“You're late.” There was no evidence of upset or anger on Ryan's face – Just a foreboding smirk. Ryan looked down at his watch. “Eight minutes, to be exact.”

Ray looked Ryan up and down. The Dominant was stood at the doorway in his socks, and he couldn't help but let a smile play at his lips. He was wearing suit pants, the same ones he wore at the coffee shop, a black pressed shirt, and some worn-out socks. The image in front of him made Ray feel even sillier for putting Ryan on a pedestal. _He's just another guy. Probably sleeps in matching pajamas too._

“Ray?”

Ray jumped out of his daze and refocused. “Mmm?”

A chuckle rumbled through Ryan's chest as he stepped aside, gesturing for the man to enter. Ray stepped inside, and toed off his cheap sneakers off at Ryan's request. A large hand slid onto the curve of Ray's back as he straightened up. “Front room. Let's talk a little bit.” Ryan crooned into the submissive's ear, the warmth making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end.

With a nod, Ray walked through the hall until Ryan nudged him towards a set of sliding double doors. He pulled them apart and stepped inside, Ryan's hand falling away as he went to slide them closed once more. Not wanting to assume anything, Ray stood in the middle of the room and felt his feet sink into the plush rug. “Nice place,” he complimented, voice bouncing slightly from anticipation.

Ryan could feel his own heart hammering in his chest. He wondered how long its been since he's had a partner. _Too long._

“Ray.”

The submissive whipped his head around to look Ryan directly in the eye, following him as the older man circled around the room. Ray had never felt so centre of attention before. The only comparison he could draw was a predator toying with its prey. “We're gonna start on a level playing field, alright? Because I want us to go easy, this first time.”

 _First time. Implying there'll be more._ The anticipation built further inside Ray.

“Whatever happens tonight, we do aftercare. Whatever it is you need, we'll do it. I'll need it just as much as you will.”

 _Huh. Dom's need aftercare. Would not have guessed._ Ray nodded in agreement. He could be a needy fucker after playing by himself, so he prayed Ryan wouldn't mind.

“And we need safewords.” Ryan stated as he moved around him with a startling elegance, slow and deliberate. Ray couldn't help but feel soothed by it, almost lured in. The elder man stood behind Ray and put both hands on his narrow waist. “You okay with _Green, yellow, red_? Or do you have a preference?”

Ray shook his head. He was trying his damn best not to shuffle backwards and feel the firm body pressed across his back. “Traffic lights fine.”

He felt warm breath ghost across his ear. “Say them for me.”

“Green for go, yellow for slow, red for something's fuckin' wrong so please stop.”

Ryan tightened his grip on Ray's waist unexpectedly, making the younger man's breath hitch and his cock twitch in interest. “Good. Let's get these clothes off, hmm?”

A smile erupted over Ray's face. He slipped his glasses off, quickly followed by his T-shirt and jeans, all piled into a lump on the rug. Reaching down to take off his socks, his head snapped up to the sound of Ryan clearing his throat. He nodded at Ray's pile of clothes with a raised eyebrow, before moving over to the breakfast bar behind Ray.

_Oh, whoops._

He bent to remove his socks and balled them up, folding each item and putting them in an ordered pile. Ray stood once more, and put his hands on his hips. “Oh... uh.”

“Mmm?” Ryan called from the kitchen.

“B-Boxers on or off?”

Ryan made a thoughtful noise as he came in from the kitchen with another bottle of water. Ray looked over to him and gulped. _That smile could either be awesome for me, or fucking terrible._

“Boxers off. I've got plans,” he replied, putting the water bottle on the coffee table just opposite Ray. He slid onto the large leather couch and watched, fingertip stroking circles onto his thigh.

Ray took a breath and hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers. “Slowly,” he heard Ryan command from across the room. A sudden pleasant sensation settled over his skin, similar to goosebumps. He could feel his dick start to feel heavy as it throbbed ever so slightly

Knowing he was being observed, Ray eased the material over the curve of his ass, head bowed, and bent to drop them to the ground. He eased up even slower, a warm flush crossing his nose and cheeks at the exposure. He laughed, embarrassed at the vulnerability he was showing. “You're not getting nude too?”

Ryan shook his head, lips shaped into an easy smile. He motioned towards himself. “Come here, baby.”

Mind starting to go hazy at the loss of control, he walked over, cock plump and hardening by the minute. He could barely look away from Ryan's face, lured in at this point and far too curious to see what would happen next. Ryan put his palms back on the submissive's sides and slowly rotated him so he was facing away. Ray followed when the hands guided him down onto his knees.

Ryan stroked the nape of Ray's neck, playing with the sparse hair there. His fingers felt the tension settled in the muscles and tried to will them to relax. He frowned.“Color, my rose?”

A full body shudder erupted over Ray's body, similar to the coffee shop. His lower back arched beautifully, showing off the delicious globes of his ass. Ryan chewed his lip, stopping himself from touching. _Not yet._

“Green.” Ray's voice sounded like it dropped a couple of octaves.

Ryan's hand squeezed his neck once more. “Good boy.” He release him, and reached for the collar on the coffee table. “Now, I'm going to put a collar on you. We won't attach anything this session, but this is more of a trial.”

Ray nodded jerkily, bowing his head slightly to give Ryan room. The Dominant wrapped the collar around his neck and tightened it. Over the sound of clinking metal, Ray heard Ryan's breath catch when he tucked a couple of fingers in between his neck and the strap of leather. Ryan purred into his ear. “Would you like to see, my rose?”

“Yeah... Yeah, I want to see.”

A hand tightened on the back of his neck once more. “Yes, I'd like to see, _Sir._ That's what you call me, baby.”

Ray felt his back arch even further. The fingers weren't uncomfortable, he understood they acted as a reminder of who was in control. Right now, there was no way to forget Ryan was the one that held all the cards. “Yes, Sir.”

The hand stroked through his hair. “Stand, baby”

Ray did as he obeyed and followed Ryan to a wide mirror that hung on a free wall of the front room. He let out a gasp when he caught his reflection. A band of fine red leather encased his neck, with a silver ring of metal attached to the middle that sat between his collarbones. The weight felt right – Not too loose or too much of a burden. He had to admit, he looked... Beautiful.

“Okay, that's hot.”

Ryan stood behind him, beaming, immensely proud of the image. “Do you like it?”

“I... Yeah. Yes, Sir. I never thought I'd be into it, but I am.”

He didn't think it was possible, but Ryan's smile grew bigger. “I'm glad, baby. _Now..._ ” Hands grazed over Ray's stomach, his muscles bunching at the sudden sensation, but were soon settled when they pushed him backwards into Ryan's firm chest. The older man moved further south, his fingertips brushing through the neat thatch of hair as he leaned in, eyes staring at Ray in the mirror. “You were 8 minutes late, if I recall correctly.”

Ray knew that'd come back to bite him on the ass. “ _Shit._ ”

A hand swiftly moved from Ray's crotch and straight to his nipple, pinched between fingers and tugged _hard_. “Baby.” Ryan warned.

“I'm sorry, Sir.” He gasped out. His cock was mostly hard and needing attention.

Ryan's palm smoothed over the abused nipple. “As I was saying, you were 8 minutes late,” he crooned into his ear as he directed Ray back towards the rug. “I _was_ planning on pinking that tight little ass up with my hand. Maybe 20 spanks and a little reward. But...”

Ray knelt down without direction, mind almost completely inside his own space. The Dominant gaped at him, but quickly continued. “Well... The usual payment is 10 additional spanks for every minute missed.”

Ryan watched as Ray's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, a quiet _'Sir'_ whimpered out from the boy. The Dominant picked up a couple of fluffy pillows and a blanket he'd brought down from his room. He threw the blanket onto the sofa and dropped the pillows in front of Ray and kneeled opposite. “I thought I'd be generous and give you the twenty, with only one spank for each minute you missed.” He put his hands on top of Ray's squeezing gently. _Poor boy looks gone already._ “Color?”

Ray's Adam's apple bobbed with a gulp. “Green, Sir.”

He moaned wantonly when Ryan's nails scraped through his hair. “Bend over the pillows, ass up, boy.”

Ray obeyed, crotch seated on top of the fluffy pillows, weeping cock no doubt making a small damp patch from pre-come. He crossed his arms, and let his legs fall apart slightly. He watched Ryan shuffle to move to his left, and startled when he pressed down on his lower back. “Arch a little more, baby, like you were doing before. Yeah, that's it, good boy.”

The hand shifted south, smoothing gently over the soft flesh. Ryan was thankful Ray's ass was padded slightly – He didn't want to hurt him too badly with just his hand. “I want you to call these out for me, okay?”

“Yes Sir.” Ray replied, slightly breathless.

“Good boy.”

The first smack had Ray frowning. The noise sounded far worse than the sensation, barely a sting but a loud slap. _That was... Really not bad._

“One?” Ray said with uncertainty.

The second was a little harder, the stinging a little sorer and lasted a fraction longer. “Two,” he called out, more certain this time.

The third, fourth, and fifth were similar, if slightly uncomfortable. He called out each number without hesitation.

Six. Six is where he started gasping. A hard slap that landed on the plumpest part of his ass, the noise answered with a small groan from Ryan. “Six.”

The Dominant chuckled. “You're getting slower, boy.”

Seven and eight happened in quick succession. Ray called them out with louder gasps as his legs began to twitch from the harder sting. He could tell Ryan was starting to try a little more now.

At nine, his face screwed up. Ray was starting to realise that the warmer and pinker his ass got, the more it'd hurt. “Nine,” he muttered through bared teeth.

He buried his face into his arms and tried to stop himself from grinding into the pillow. _God, I wish he'd touch me._

Ryan let out a disapproving noise and fisted Ray's hair in his free hand to pull him up and expose his face. “Nuh-uh, baby, you need to keep mouth uncovered. How am I gonna hear those pretty gasps of yours, hmm?” He stroked the warmed, pink flesh of the submissive's ass. “And if I don't hear you call out the number, I'll have to start again.”

He raised a hand, but paused to watch as Ray tried to shuffle a hand underneath himself. _Probably hard and desperate._ Ryan knew that feeling all too well, he was experiencing it at the exact same time. The hand still in Ray's hair tightened. “Boy, you do _not_ want to touch yourself right now.”

The submissive quickly removed his hand and whimpered. Ryan's cock gave another pulse, and he lazily stroked it with a smile, watching as Ray settled back down. They confirmed colors, and continued.

Ten left Ray gasping out the number. Harder this time, the sting lasting far longer than before. Ray wasn't sure if this was a part of the plan, or if he'd angered Ryan.

Ray let his eyes slide close as the tenor offered some advice. “Pant through it, baby, it'll help.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Eleven and Ray began to pant. “Eleven,” he choked out. Ryan hovered his hand over the skin of Ray's ass and felt the heat radiate from him. _He can do this, I know he can,_ Ryan thought to himself. The fist in Ray's hair released itself, but Ray didn't let his head drop. The Dominant's heart felt as though it was going to burst with pride.

 _I can do this_ , Ray thought, _I can show him._

Twelve, thirteen, and fourteen followed within seconds of one another. Ray sobbed out the numbers automatically, eyes starting to water as he panted through the stinging. He had been trying to anticipate the rhythm Ryan was using, but he soon found that to be useless – The Dominant was changing it every couple of spanks. Something clicked inside Ray. _He doesn't want me to expect it. I've gotta go with what he wants._

Fifteen and sixteen, however, was different, as he panted through them. He was sure Ryan was using the same power, but it didn't feel as intense as before. With a slur, he counted each spank off. He arched further when Ryan cooed at him, the fingers on his scalp felt like heaven.

Seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen, Ray dropped further into his headspace. Each spank reducing him further and further, leaving a warmth in his chest and ass and making his cock impossibly hard.

The twentieth he called out with a sleepy voice, easily into his haze of headspace and grinding into the soft pillows he was propped on. “That's my good boy.” Ryan said as his hand slid into Ray's hair and tugged, waking him up enough to pay attention. “You've got eight more to go. You don't have to call these ones out. Make it to the end, and you'll get your reward. Color?”

Ray hummed out “ _Green,_ ” but Ryan chewed his lip, thinking. _I'll keep an eye on him. He went under faster than I thought._

With a raised hand, Ryan unleashed a good portion of power. The spanks were relentless on the already abused skin. Fat tears rolled from Ray's brown eyes as sobs shook his body. The third one passed and Ray began to pant, taking his breathing under control. The fourth and fifth hit with a loud _slap!_ and the sobs that shook the slim man in front of Ryan had slowed and calmed. The sixth, he was barely whimpering fingers clenching and relaxing on the plush carpet. The seventh and eighth, Ryan hurried. They were less intense, but Ray quietened down almost as quickly as he got into his headspace.

“Baby?”

“Sir,” he replied, voice wrecked and shaking.

Shushing the boy, he rolled Ray over, paying attention to his abused ass. The praise started to flow from Ryan's lips. “I'm _so_ proud of you, baby, you took that so well.” Ryan shuffled the weeping boy half into his lap and wrapped his arms around his shaking frame. “Our first time and you took everything I gave you.”

Ray made a distressed sound at the back of his throat. “'m hard. And my ass hurts.”

Ryan laughed lightly. With Ryan's guidance, Ray was lying back on the rug, soft pillow cushioning his sore ass from the floor. Ryan watched as he took Ray's hard cock in hand and started teasing the head with his thumb and forefinger. Ray's hips thrust up, hands grabbed for Ryan's muscular thigh, squeezing. “ _Sir._ ”

Ryan hummed, hand that was wrapped around Ray started a leisurely rhythm. “You got all hard taking orders from me, boy? You wanted to obey?”

With a whimper, Ray nodded, the metal of his collar jingling with it.

“You made me hard too, taking all that so well. But you've seen nothing yet.” Ryan stroked through Ray's hair, nails scratching at his scalp. He leaned in, inches from the man's face. “I've got more planned for tonight.”

Ray's eyes slid shut, hips started to thrust up into the Ryan's hand. _He's playing me exactly how he wants, and I'm loving every minute._

“I've got a special collection for you. Something to pull that narrow waist in even more. Something that'd make you breathless whist I stretched your ass out and toyed with it.”

With a pant, Ray stuttered out, “Please, S-Sir--”

“I know,” he replied, his voice a deep rumble. “You don't need permission.”

Ray nodded and continued thrusting his hips up, chasing the pleasure that was coming as Ryan picked up the pace, and twisting as it reached the head of Ray's cock on the upstroke. “I'm definitely gonna lace you up in one of my corsets, that's for sure. Maybe bind your wrists to my bed, and tease your ass until you're begging for my cock inside you.”

Ray screwed his eyes shut. _So close, so close._

The deep rumbling voice was now a hairs width away from Ray's ear, sending deep tingling sensations across his scalp and neck. “You've never had someone else inside you? You won't _want_ anyone else after we're done playing.”

“Oh _Go-d._ ” Ray groaned out, his hips stuttered for a final time as he came, spraying Ryan's hand and his own stomach with his release.

His eyes slid shut as felt Ryan draw away. He panted through the immediate afterglow of his orgasm, chest rising and falling, the warm stinging of his ass had now faded into a sore bruised feeling.

His eyes opened again when he heard the noise of Ryan undoing his belt and zipper. He bit his lip and watched as Ryan shuffled his boxers and pants down to mid-thigh and started stroking his own cock, studying Ray's lithe body with a glazed over expression. _Jesus, help him out, asshole. He just blew your mind._

Ray sat up and reached for Ryan's cock. “No, baby, you don't--”

“You're clean?” Ray asked, voice still slurred slightly.

Ryan nodded in response. He released the hand on his cock and watched curiously as Ray settled onto his knees and took Ryan's cock in hand. _First time for everythin',_ Ray thought, feeling slightly delirious.

Touching another man's junk didn't feel like what Ray thought it'd feel like. It felt similar to his, but warmer. Definitely thicker, maybe longer. He slowly moved his hand up and down Ryan's shaft and felt the flesh shifting underneath him. Ryan hissed through his teeth and put a hand over Ray's. “Tighten your fist, baby. Just like that.”

With a tighter grip and more confidence, Ray jerked Ryan with a quicker pace. He looked up at Ryan to see him with bright pink lips and glassy eyes, staring directly back into Ray's. A smirk toyed at Ray's lips. _Let's see._

In a sudden move, the submissive wrapped his lips around the tip of Ryan's cock and suckled gently, tongue lapping at the slit. He chuckled when he heard Ryan gasp out an, “ _Oh fuck._ ” But was taken back when he felt a hand stroke through his hair, easing him further down.

Ray followed the direction and took the cock further into the wet hear of his mouth, the rest of his hand stroked what he hadn't reached. The hand eased up and Ray followed it, reaching the tip once more. He repeated it, over and over, until Ryan's hips were stuttering and a string of filth fell from his mouth.

“C'mon baby, I'm so close for you, you're doing so good. How about I fuck into that pretty mouth later? Wreck your throat with my cock and come straight down--” Ryan wrapped a fist in Ray's hair, tugging it up hard with a grunt.

Ray came off Ryan's cock with a wet _pop!_ and continued to jerk him at a brutal pace. He bit his lip and stared at the Dominant's face as he fell apart, mouth open and moaned, “Oh _Ray._ ” His hips twitched up towards Ray and tensed. Warm come coated Ray's lips, chin, and cheeks as Ryan moaned through the waves of pleasure that had overcome him.

Curiosity got the better of Ray and flicked his tongue out, catching a string of come on his lip, and took it inside. The taste was... Odd, the first time. Salty and watery at the same time, but he felt as though he could get used to it. Ryan stood, dismissing himself to get a cloth, and quickly returned to clean them both up.

“We can shower, later, if you like,” he said, gently wiping away their release from Ray's stomach and face. “How do you feel?”

There was a lot to process in Ray's mind. He'd experienced so many highs and lows within such a short time, he needed time. His mind was still hazy from the spanking and the orders, that thinking wasn't his strong suit. He simply replied, “Kinda cold.”

Ryan muttered “ _shit_ ” under his breath, and took the blanket he'd discarded on the sofa and wrapped it around Ray, smothering him with heat and comfort.

“Here.” Ryan handed Ray a water bottle, and gently urged him to drink. He took a couple of sips and set it aside. Ryan asked if he was hungry at all, to which Ray shook his head.

“Why?”

Ryan wrung his hands together. “I don't want you to drop during our first session.”

“Uh... What?”

With a sigh, Ryan helped Ray up on the sofa and tucked him and the blanket into his side, arm wrapped tightly around. “You went into your headspace quicker than I expected. When subs go under and come out of it too quickly without the right aftercare-- Well... Sometimes even _with_ the right aftercare, they can go into drop. They can get cold, start to shake, feel abandoned, get emotional.”

Ryan twisted and buried his nose and mouth into Ray's hair. “It's fuckin' awful to watch, and I've been told it's even worse to experience.”

Ray frowned. “Jesus.” _Maybe that's why I get needy after playing by myself._

Ryan's hand rubbed soothing circles onto the man's arm. “If you feel anything like that; a type of low you've never felt before, you call me, alright? Whether it's tomorrow, two days, a week from now, I don't mind.”

He nodded, his mind distracted. _Under a day and I feel like a fuckin' schoolgirl around you._

Looking at the clock, Ryan made a surprised noise. “Past 11pm already.” He looked down at Ray, who was on the verge of falling asleep. “You busy tomorrow, baby?”

Ray shuffled down, shaking his head and snuggled in. Ryan smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “We can play some more tomorrow, then, if you're alright with that?”

With a nod, Ryan helped Ray off the sofa, suggesting bed for them both. (“ _Both of us?” “Well you're sure as hell not sleeping on the uncomfortable leather sofas.”_ ) Ryan went behind Ray to unbuckle the red leather collar, but was stopped. He raised his eyebrow in question at Ray, who shrugged. “I'm gonna keep it on, if that's cool.”

Ryan smiled. “Of course.”

Both Ray and Ryan shuffled out in varying stages of undress, leaving the evidence of their session in the front room. They climbed the stairs and Ryan guided them both down the hall and into a room near the back of the house. Ray stepped inside to see a large double bed and crisp white sheets. He hadn't realised it, but his body ached for rest and a warm body to share it with. Ray climbed in without invitation and watched Ryan remove his shirt, suit pants, boxers, and socks. With a grin, Ray commented, “Could bounce a penny off that ass.”

Ryan climbed in beside Ray, maneuvering him so Ryan's arms were around the man's narrow waist, his crotch pressed into his ass. “Speak for yourself.”

His eyes slid closed, and felt a small kiss pressed against the back of Ray's neck, just above his collar. “G'night, my rose.” Ryan slurred, exhaustion close to overcoming him.

With a smile, Ray replied, “Night, Sir.” And let the exhaustion win.

 


End file.
